El secreto de Brock
by julian manes
Summary: si quieren saber que hizo Brock mientras Ash tenia su duelo en Ciudad celeste, LEAN ESTA HISTORIA! yo quisiera saber si todos leyeron COMPLETA mi trilogia Enamorados si NO la leyeron, AVISEN ASI LA PUBLICO ACA!


HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES. EN ESTE FIC QUIERO CONTARLES LO QUE HIZO BROCK CUANDO SE SEPARÓ DE ASH Y DE MISTY EN CIUDAD CELESTE, NO SERÁ MUY LARGO COMO LOS ANTERIORES. OJALÁ LES GUSTE.

"EL SECRETO DE BROCK" 

****

COMO USTEDES SABEN, MISTY NO QUERÍA REGRESAR A CIUDAD CELESTE, POR LO CUAL, AL LLEGAR A LA MISMA DESAPARECIÓ Y NO SE LA VIO HASTA QUE DESAFIÓ A ASH EN EL GIMNASIO DE LA CIUDAD. BROCK SE SEPARÓ DE ASH EN UN PUNTO DEL CAMINO HACIA EL GIMNASIO, TENÍA QUE HACER... "COSAS", ASÍ QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO VEMOS A ASH Y A BROCK EN UN CRUCE DE CALLES:

**BROCK**.- BUENO... YO TENGO COSAS QUE HACER.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ COSAS?

**BROCK**.- SÓLO "COSAS", TE VERÉ DESPUÉS. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**ASH**.- ¡ADIOS! BUENO... ¡SIGAMOS PIKACHU! _(Y SIGUE CAMINANDO)_

BROCK CONTINUA SU CAMINO Y EN UN PUNTO ENCUENTRA A MISTY, QUIEN VIENE CAMINANDO DE FRENTE A ÉL SIN DARSE CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA...

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ¡AYYY! YO NO QUERÍA REGRESAR AQUÍ... PERO TENGO QUE SEGUIR A ASH, NO SÉ PARA QUE, PERO... NO TENGO A DONDE MÁS IR.

**BROCK**.- UN MOMENTO ¡ESA ES MISTY...!

**MISTY**.- BUENO... MEJOR ESPERO A QUE TERMINE EL DUELO Y LO VOY A BUSCAR... _(Y SE CHOCA CON BROCK)_ ¡AY! ¡¡¡FIJESE POR DONDE CAMINA IDIOTA!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡PERDÓN!

**MISTY**.- ¡BROCK! PERDONAME, NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ERAS VOS...

**BROCK**.- YO SABÍA QUE TE CONOCÍA DE ALGUN LADO, SOS UNA MÁS DE LAS HERMANAS SENSACIONALES... LAS LÍDERES DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD CELESTE...

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ES CIERTO... PERO... ¡NO SE LO DIGÁS A ASH! POR FAVOR ES UN SECRETO.

**BROCK**.- NO SE LO DIRÉ, PERO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO SE VA A ENTERAR...

**MISTY**.- TENÉS RAZÓN... ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?

**BROCK**.- PODÉS IR A ALENTARLO AL GIMNASIO, ASÍ GANA.

**MISTY**.- NO PUEDO VOLVER AHÍ. ME PELEÉ CON MIS HERMANAS Y ME FUI PARA CONVERTIRME EN UNA MAESTRA DE POKÉMONS DE AGUA.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y VAS A DEJAR SOLO A ASH?

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! CREO QUE... DESPUÉS DE TODO ES MI AMIGO... ¡YA SÉ! IRÉ A AYUDARLO A GANAR PARA DEMOSTRARLE A MIS HERMANAS LO QUE APRENDÍ EN ESTE TIEMPO... ¡VAMOS BROCK, ACOMPAÑAME!

**BROCK**.- NO PUEDO MISTY, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO ANTES DE IRME DE ESTA CIUDAD. PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LOS IRÉ A BUSCAR EN UN RATO. ESPERENME EN EL GIMNASIO QUE YO REGRESARÉ PRONTO.

**MISTY**.- COMO QUIERAS, ¡HASTA LUEGO! _(Y SE VA)_

**BROCK.**- ¡HASTA LUEGO MISTY! ¡DESEALE SUERTE A ASH DE MI PARTE! BIEN, DEBO CONTINUAR CON LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER.

DESPUÉS DE CAMINAR POR UN RATO, LLEGA AL CENTRO POKÉMON DE LA CIUDAD. UNA ENFERMERA JOY LO RECIBE, PERO ÉL NO HACE SU ACOSTUMBRADA ESCENA...

**BROCK**.- HOLA JOY, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE.

**JOY**.- ¡BROCK, MI QUERIDO BROCK! HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE QUERÍA VOLVER A VERTE, ¿CÓMO TE FUE EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS?

**BROCK**.- ¡MUY MAL! DESEANDO QUE LO NUESTRO NUNCA HUBIESE TERMINADO POR CULPA DE OTROS... NO SABÉS CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE, PERO, ERA MI OBLIGACIÓN.

**JOY**.- NO TE CULPÉS, TU PADRE SE FUE ABANDONANDO A TU FAMILIA Y TU MADRE MURIÓ AL POCO TIEMPO... ALGUIEN SE TENÍA QUE HACER CARGO DE TUS HERMANITOS... Y NUESTRO NOVIAZGO NO PODÍA SEGUIR CON TODAS TUS OBLIGACIONES.

**BROCK**.- PERO AHORA TODO ES DISTINTO, MI PADRE VOLVIÓ A CASA Y ESTÁ OCUPANDOSE DE MIS HERMANOS Y YO INICIÉ UN VIAJE POKÉMON CON UNOS AMIGOS Y AHORA QUE PASÉ POR ESTA CIUDAD NO PODÍA IRME SIN VISITARTE.

**JOY**.- GRACIAS POR VENIR BROCK, SIEMPRE FUISTE MUY CARIÑOSO CONMIGO. DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS EN LA ESCUELA QUE HEMOS SIDO AMIGOS, Y LUEGO NOVIOS.

**BROCK**.- QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A TOMAR ALGO, ¡YO INVITO! TENEMOS TIEMPO, MIS AMIGOS ESTÁN EN EL GIMNASIO PARA GANARSE UNA MEDALLA ASÍ QUE ¡VAMOS! ¿QUÉ TE PARECE? ¿SI?

**JOY**.- _(TRISTE)_ LO SIENTO BROCK... PERO NO PUEDO...

**BROCK**.- _(DESILUSIONADO)_ LO SABÍA... TENÉS NOVIO...

**JOY**.- ¡NO, BROCK! DESDE QUE NOS SEPARAMOS NO HE VUELTO A TENER PAREJA, NI NOVIO NI NADA. OCURRE QUE TENGO MUCHAS OBLIGACIONES EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON Y NO PUEDO IRME.

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES ME QUEDO A AYUDARTE...

EN ESE INSTANTE, APARECE CHANSEY, QUIEN HABÍA ESCUCHADO LA CONVERSACIÓN Y COMIENZA A EMPUJAR A JOY HACIA BROCK LLEVÁNDOLOS HASTA LA PUERTA...

**JOY**.- _(MIENTRAS ES EMPUJADA POR CHANSEY)_ PERO... ¿QUÉ TE PASA CHANSEY?

**CHANSEY**.- ¡CHANSEY, CHANSEY, CHANSEY! (andá a divertirte, yo me ocupo de todo)

**JOY.**- ¿EN SERIO? ¿VAS A PODER OCUPARTE?

**CHANSEY.**- ¡CHANSEY, CHANSEY! (no te preocupés, divertite)

**BROCK.**- VEO QUE CHANSEY ES UNA BUENA AMIGA.

**JOY.**- _(SONROJADA)_ YA LO CREO...

Y FUERON A DIVERTIRSE, PASEARON POR LA PLAZA, CAMINARON POR LAS CALLES Y FUERON A TOMAR UNAS BEBIDAS A UN CAFÉ CERCANO...

**BROCK**.- NO SABÉS LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY DE VOLVER A VERTE.

**JOY**.- YO TAMBIEN BROCK, ME ALEGRO DE QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS. PERO SÉ QUE TE VOLVERÁS A IR Y ME DEJARÁS SOLA.

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE) ME GUSTARÍA QUEDARME CON VOS PERO, DEBO CONTINUAR MI VIAJE._

**JOY**.- NO NOS PONGAMOS TRISTES, DISFRUTEMOS DE ESTE MOMENTO, ACERCATE QUIERO DARTE ALGO...

Y CUANDO BROCK SE ACERCA LE DA UN BESO...

**BROCK**.- ¡JOY! EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO TUS BESOS.

**JOY**.- LO SÉ, POR ESO QUISE DARTE UNO.

**BROCK**.- MEJOR VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ, A UN LUGAR EN QUE PODAMOS ESTAR MÁS CÓMODOS…

**JOY**.- _(SONRIENDO) ¡CLARO QUE SI!_

¿ADÓNDE FUERON?... NO LO SÉ. MÁS TARDE, DE CAMINO AL CENTRO POKÉMON...

**BROCK**.- _(SONRIENDO) _LO PASAMOS BIEN...

**JOY**.- _(SONRIENDO) _LÁSTIMA QUE TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A SEPARARNOS...

**BROCK**.- LO SÉ, PERO ESTA VEZ ES DISTINTO. PODREMOS ESCRIBIRNOS Y HABLAR POR TELÉFONO TODAS LAS VECES QUE QUERRAMOS...

**JOY**.- BROCK, TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO, NO ME VERÁS MÁS EN ESTA CIUDAD...

**BROCK**.- ¿POR QUÉ, ADONDE VAS?

**JOY**.- OCURRE QUE MI HERMANA QUE ESTÁ DESTINADA EN CIUDAD VERDE, ME PIDIÓ QUE INTERCAMBIEMOS DE DESTINOS, DEBIDO A LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON POR PARTE DEL EQUIPO ROCKET, MI HERMANA QUEDÓ AFECTADA POR ESO. ASÍ QUE ACEPTÉ, SI NOS VEMOS, SERÁ EN CIUDAD VERDE O EN OTRO LADO. ME ENTENDÉS...

**BROCK**.- TE ENTIENDO... Y QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMÉ, NUNCA PUDE OLVIDARME DE VOS.

**JOY**.- YO TAMBIEN TE AMO BROCK Y TAMPOCO TE OLVIDÉ. _(Y SE BESAN)_

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE NOS SEPAREMOS AQUÍ, Y VUELVAS SOLA AL CENTRO POKÉMON. NUNCA ME OLVIDARE DE VOS.

**JOY**.- ADIOS BROCK. YO TAMPOCO TE OLVIDARE... TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ.

**BROCK**.- YO TAMBIEN JOY... _(Y VUELVEN A BESARSE)_ ADIOS... JOY. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**JOY.**- TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO BROCK... SIEMPRE. _(Y SE ALEJA LLORANDO)_

BROCK LLEGA AL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD CELESTE EN DONDE ASH ACABA DE GANAR UNA MEDALLA CASCADA. NO DICE NADA, AÚN SIGUE PENSANDO EN JOY...

**BROCK**.- _(CORRIENDO Y ALEGRE)_ ¡ASH! HOLA.

**ASH**.- QUE BUENO VOLVERTE A VER...

**BROCK**.- ¿CÓMO TE FUE?

**ASH**.- MIRA VOS MISMO...

**BROCK**.- _(ASINTIENDO CON LA CABEZA)_ ¡QUE BIEN!, SIGAMOS VIAJE...

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE MÍ!

Y MIENTRAS ASH Y MISTY DISCUTEN POR EL RESULTADO DE LA BATALLA, BROCK TODAVÍA PIENSA EN JOY...

**BROCK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ NO DEBÍ HABERTE ABANDONADO NUNCA JOY... OJALÁ QUE ME PERDONÉS SI ESTA VEZ NO VUELVO A VERTE... ¡PERO QUE DIGO! ¡¡¡VOLVERÉ A VERLA Y LA PRÓXIMA SERA DEFINITIVA!!!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡TE GANÉ Y PUNTO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡TENÉS ESA MEDALLA ÚNICAMENTE POR LA GENEROSIDAD DE MIS HERMANAS!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡AYYY!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿EH, QUE TE PASA BROCK?_

**MISTY**.- DESDE QUE LLEGASTE QUE TE VEO RARO...

**BROCK**.- NO ES NADA. NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MÍ. PREOCÚPENSE DE USTEDES MISMOS. EN VEZ DE DISCUTIR TANTO, ¡QUIÉRANSE UN POCO MÁS!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡QUE INSINUAS!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡NADA! SÓLO QUE... NO ES BUENO PERDER A ALGUIEN QUE AMAN.

**ASH**.- NO SÉ QUE QUERÉS DECIR CON ESO.

**MISTY**.- DEJALO... YA VA A ENCONTRAR ALGUNA OFICIAL JENNY Y VOLVERÁ A LA NORMALIDAD.

**ASH**.- POSIBLEMENTE. ¡VAMOS MISTY! ¡HAY QUE SEGUIR CAMINANDO!

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! NO TE VA A SER TAN FÁCIL DESHACERTE DE MÍ!

**ASH**.- ¡JA, JA! A QUE NO ME ALCANZÁS... _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**MISTY.**- VOY A ALCANZARTE Y A GANARTE... ¡YA VERÁS ASH KETCHUM! _(Y EMPIEZA A CORRER)_ ¡¡¡ME VAS A PAGAR LA BICICLETA!!!

**BROCK.**- _(PARA SI)_ OJALÁ QUE ELLOS SI SEAN FELICES, AUNQUE NO LO DEMUESTREN SE NOTA QUE COMIENZAN A QUERERSE... _(GRITANDO)_ ¡OIGAN! ¡ESPERENME! _(Y EMPIEZA A CORRER)_

Y DEJAMOS AQUÍ A NUESTROS AMIGOS, EN VIAJE A LA CIUDAD CARMÍN. ¿QUÉ AVENTURAS LES ESPERAN? BUENO, YA SABEN COMO CONTINUA TODO.

**¡FIN!**

BUENO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE FIC, LES COMENTO QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO UNOS FANFICTIONS ALGO ESPECIALES... PERO PRONTO LOS VERÁN... ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! PARA MENSAJES, MI DIRECCIÓN ES: julianmanes@hotmail.com  

JULIAN MANES.

"EL SECRETO DE BROCK" JUNIO 2001. PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. BASADO EN EL EPISODIO "LAS FLORES ACUATICAS DE CIUDAD CELESTE".

**REEDICIÓN**: JULIO 2003.


End file.
